Chuu!
by Ms Ameile Gray
Summary: I debated on making this casual or just throwing caution out to the wind. …I did both. I do not down POKEMON, or it's characters. They belong to Satoshi Tajari, 4Kids, Viz, Pokemon USA, Pokemon Co., TAJ Productions, and TV Tokyo.


_Her fiery red hair and cerulean blues eyes_ never did make sense to me; at least until now.  
_Her words_ never did make sense to me; at least until now.  
_Her purpose for why she followed me for all that time_ never did make sense to me; at least until now.  
_Her excuses about her bike_ never did make sense to me; at least until now.

It had been _eight _short years. I went though companions on my journey: Max and May, and then May left, and there was the addition of Dawn. Brock was the only constant. The still _very annoying_ constant. He continued on and on and on about some girl he had met in the last town… and the town before that… and the town before that.

…it was about _damn_ time he shut up.

…wait.

When did it become annoying? It used to just be funny. Back in the times when she…

Oh.

Now it all made sense.

Why her smiles made my heart race.  
Why just the slight mention of her name made my heart race.  
Why the slight _thought_ of her, made my heart race.

My mother obviously knew of my growing… attraction to said fiery haired, cerulean eyed girl.

But did she know it could _never_ work?

…or maybe I was being too negative.

Those smiles, I had felt, always had some sort of deep, hidden meaning behind them, meanings that my young brain couldn't comprehend. But now I was _older_ and I had taken somethings to _heart_. Such as the blush that spread over her cheeks when I had left her my _most favorite hat_. I now knew the meaning behind that innocent kiss to the cheek she graced upon me.

She loved me.  
I loved her.

But.

We were now… separated.

She now stayed with her sisters, and occasionally my mother, from the emails my mother gets from her. That brings a smile to my lips. My mother was such a good mentor. My mother was also good at embarrassing. Who know what things my mother would be telling her. What pictures my mother would be showing her. But I had a _really good idea._

I chuckled and this made Brock, who was walking next to me, blink."Bro, what's up?"

I chuckled again. "Oh, just… finally growing up."

He raised a brow, "excuse me?"

Another laugh, "you know."

We had parted with Dawn now, and were headed back home to Pallet, after all this time.

My mother was _ecstatic_.

She… was nervous.

…again, my mother was always the one to point out things that were sometimes unnecessary.

But that nervousness that _she_ held probably wouldn't compare to mine…

…and then again it would.

"So is she excited?"

I blinked at Brock and then smiled; my cluelessness never lasted long anymore. "Oh yeah, both of them are. It's been a long time since I've been able to go home, and not be sent off again."

He laughed, "yeah, I know what you mean, bro. I can't wait to go home and see my family. It's been so long. We've learned a lot on this journey, though."

I nodded, "yeah. We have." A distant look took over my eyes. "Are you going to be starting up that breeding center soon?"

He smirked and nodded, "I feel that I am more than ready. You'll have to remind me to give Suzy a call."

My eyes widened at the mention of that particular name. It has been awhile since we've been to Scissor Street. The Vulpix that said woman had given Brock had now grown and evolved into a beautiful Ninetails. Honestly, Brock should _not _have any trouble picking up a girl anymore.

…me, on the other hand.

But then again, I didn't want a girl. When I had a perfectly beautiful one sitting in my living room probably at this very moment, biting her bottom lip and her knee would be bouncing in nervous anticipation. My mouth watered at the thought of her skin, and I had to quickly shake my head. I laughed again.

"Uh-oh, someone's day dreaming again."

I smiled, "sorry. I can't help it."

He rolled his eyes, "took you damn long enough."

"I think she'll be more than surprised."

…especially after that phone call home late last night.

I hadn't been able to sleep the night before, her beautiful face refusing to leave my vision. I just had to see her, and to my luck, she had answered the call.

"_Hello? Ash? Do you know what TIME is it?!"  
_"_Sure, sure. I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait."__  
She had blinked, and smiled.  
"Oh?"__  
I smirked, wishing I could caress her cheek right there and then.  
"Yeah."__  
She rolled her eyes at me, but I saw the skin of her neck redden a little.  
"So what is it I can do for you this late night?"  
Just stay. I had thought while I counted the colors in her eyes.  
"I don't know. I just… wanted to talk."  
_"_About what?"  
_"_Anything?"  
_"_Answering a question with a question is aggravating, you know that, right?"  
_"_I know, I'm sorry."  
My apology held more than just for the aggravation I had just caused her.  
Her eyes softened and she put her cheek in her hand.  
My eyes brightened as they scanned her slender fingers and only imagined how they would feel. I almost blurted everything out then.  
"You'll stay, right?"  
_"_What?"  
_"_Until I get there."  
_"_Of course."  
_"_Good."  
I meant to say so much more. But I think she caught my mysterious meaning.  
_"_I'll always be here."  
_"_I'm glad."_

I sighed at the memory just as my house started peeking over the hill.

…I just couldn't contain myself anymore.

The sun was setting, the day coming to a close, but I was only beginning.

I began to run towards my house, and not bothering to knock, and knowing my door was always unlocked, I busted in, a stupid grin on my face. "I'm home!"

Brock came running up behind me, breathless and rolled his eyes.

My mother peeked her head around the wall from the kitchen, where I could smell my favorite food. Hambugers.

…she came down the stairs.

Barefoot.

My eyes had started there, and worked their way up as she continued down the steps. Her legs were long, and slender, but had toned muscles from all they walking she had done… we had done. She was wearing a dark blue denim miniskirt, that hugged her hips and I had to bite the inside of my bottom lip. I longed to put my hands on those hips. Her belly button was showing from the cropped blue tank she was wearing that hugged her curves just right. How she had matured! Not that I hadn't fallen in love with her before. She had _always_ been beautiful. Now she was just… angelic. Her hair was down, and it fell over her shoulders in a long curly mass. She had curled it? Wow. My eyes traveled along the curve of her face and then settled on her eyes.

She had reached the bottom of the steps now, and was twirling a fiery strand around her finger. I almost lost it there.

I debated on making this casual, or just throwing caution out to the wind.

…I did both.

I strolled up to her and stood before her, smiling. This is when I realized I had grown a good two feet taller.

…this was good. She couldn't call me short anymore. She smiled up at me, and I had to resist capturing her lips there and then. Though she probably wouldn't push me away. I raised a hand and brushed it against her cheek. This I would allow. Then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

She blushed at this and I gave my stupid grin before scooping her up into a hug.

Aaaah… she felt _so_ good in my arms.

I spun around, and she giggled as I did so. I could also hear my mother laughing.

I stopped and setting her down, I whispered into her ear, "I missed you."

She stared at me as I stepped back, eyes wide and wondrous.

Aaah. I had never seen a creature so beautiful. Aside from my mother.

Speaking of I now turned to her, taking my hands in hers and kissing her lightly. She laughed and threw her arms around my neck, kissing my face, as she used to do.

"Mom! MOOM!"

She giggled, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'm sorry dear. It's just been so long."

"I know, I know."

"I'm just finishing dinner, dear. And Misty's made desert."

_Oh?_ I grinned and my eyes swept to her. "She has, has she?" I smirked then. I wasn't embarrassed to flirt in front of people that already knew the truth. I swept back over to her, keeping my hands to myself. "And just what did she make?"

"A-a chocolate cake." She stuttered out, completely dazzled.

I grinned. She knew me so well. But there was something sweeter now. Something I wanted more now. "Thank you."

She nodded at me, swaying slightly and bustled through the nearest door. Victory. I chuckled quietly, as I turned back to mom and Brock.

Mom had an eyebrow raised, "just, _what_ did you do to her, Ash?"

"Just showing her some Ketchum charm, is all." I grinned, sliding my pack off my shoulders and then proceeded to removed my jacket and hat to hang them on the coat rack. When I entered the kitchen, she was standing there, staring at the oven, still blushing. I could almost hear her frantic heartbeat. She was a goddess to me. I watched as she nervously brushed back some stray hairs, tucking them behind her ear. Gods she was gorgeous. I wanted to tell her now. I wanted to ravish her now. I wanted to take away all the pain I caused her. I wanted to make her mine… and only mine.

Dinner was served and was a quiet affair, as I enjoyed having the home cooked, warm meal. She had sat next to me, but I kept my hands to myself. Desert was finally served and I gobbled my slice up with a vigor Misty would do well to remember. She giggled.

…Finally, people had headed to bed, and we sat alone on the couch. I had finally kicked off my shoes and pulled off my socks, sticking them under the couch for now and leaned back, eyes closed. Her presence didn't leave… the couch, or my mind.

"Ash?"

I cracked open an eye to look to her, and smiled at her blush, "yeah?"

"I…"

I sat forward then, turning towards her and taking her hands in mine. I stared at them for long moments. I could feel her confused gaze on me. "It's been… too long."

She nodded.

My hands tightened around hers and I lifted one up to gently press my lips to the top of it.

She wasn't used to be treating like a princess. But she in fact was. My princess. My goddess. My love. My heart. My soul.

I twined my fingers with hers and pulled, successfully pulling her to me, and I wrapped my arms around her. I just wanted to stay like this forever. But I knew… she wanted to hear everything.

"I…" I began, stopping to assess my thoughts. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah. Pikachu trashed my bike."

"No. I mean the _very _first time."

"When I pulled you out of the lake?"

I nodded, "I didn't realize this then… but you have always been pulling me out of something."

"Fishing, more like," she rebuked, rolling her eyes.

"You're so good at it."

"I am," she nodded.

And I smiled, "you know that saying, about there being a million fish in the sea?"

She nodded.

"Well. You fished out the right one."

She raised a brow, "oh? How so?" She pulled back then, to catch my eyes. Something in them caused her to gasp. "Ash…"

I closed those eyes, leaning in to rest my forehead against hers. "Gods Misty. I know I was a complete airhead back then. But… I understand everything now. And… I feel the same."

Her eyes widened. I continued, "Misty… I love you."

And I pressed my lips against hers, softly for a brief second.

Her eyes were wide and frozen in shock. I took this as a good thing and I rubbed her palms. She seemed to come to, at that. She blinked several times then said: "say it again."

I more than happily complied. "I love you."

And she threw her arms around me, pressing her lips and her body against me.

And I was in _heaven_.

Next thing I know, we ended up in my bedroom, and I was gently laying her on it, our lips still locked. I pulled away, allowing her to breathe and to press a trail of heated kisses down her neck. She shuddered and purred in pleasure.

Her hands were everywhere.  
My hands were everywhere.  
We couldn't get enough.

She was pulling at the hem of my shirt now, and I allowed her to pull it over my head, as she allowed me to do the same with hers.

Gods, she was beautiful.

I pressed a trail now along her collar bone, her shoulders, nipping gently and she writhed beneath me, still purring like a kitten. I ran my hands along her sides, her stomach, along the rib right underneath her breasts. She gasped there, now fully aware of what was going on.

…she didn't stop me. She however, did, only to look into my eyes, and quite passionately say: "I love you."

I smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

So, there we are. I'm sorry. I had to get this out of my system. XD Things like this happen when I have relapses into certain fandoms. :D Well, here's one. Don't expect anymore to it... possibly. This is the FIRST AAML I've done in like, -thinks- Five years? Well. You know. :D Life is cool.

...I blame my ex. XD It's a good kind of blame though. He inspires me sometimes.

He is my Ash to my Misty. :D

...in the most plutonic way possibly, unless it's someting like this.

HA!


End file.
